


Sounded Like Sin, Smelled Like Heaven

by AccioLibros



Series: Arkadia's Hidden Files [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke comes back to camp with a scraped knee. Bellamy freaks out but then takes care of her wound and kisses it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounded Like Sin, Smelled Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [kingbobbymorley](http://kingbobbymorley.tumblr.com)  
>  _"Hey there! A prompt for you for Bellarke set after season 3 although not necessary I think._  
>  _https://dk.pinterest.com/pin/523402787926068732/_  
>  _How about Clarke hurting her leg, Bellamy being there to clean the wound or whatever, some intense starring and then Bellamy just kisses her knee? Feel free to go further than that. Maybe they think since time is running out for them they can just give into the attraction? Maybe Bellamy only wants to take care of her for now, maybe eats her out or something._  
>  _Not sure if this is already too much for a ficlet. I usually don’t really give prompts. ^^"_
> 
>  **Thank you so much. It was such a great prompt so I got carried away and ended up at 1.6k words. Oops. I hope you enjoy :D**  
>  Accompanying moodboard on [tumblr](http://autumnkru.tumblr.com/post/146704965311/prompt-by-kingbobbymorley-hey-there-a-prompt)

 

Bellamy’s entire form froze at the sight of the dark blood on Clarke’s leg. Her leggings were frayed and wet with the dark liquid. Miller was supporting her, one of her arms slung over his shoulders, one of his arms around her waist.

Before he knew it, Bellamy went sprinting across the camp’s empty lot, his legs propelling him forward at a staggering pace.

Miller was the first to notice Bellamy at full sprint. “It’s alright!” But Bellamy didn’t slow down. Not until he was right in front of them, eyes raking all over Clarke, his hands checking her arms and then her face for injuries.

“I’m fine, Bellamy, it’s alright.”

But Bellamy didn’t let up. His face was still serious, panic evident in his eyes and his breathing.

“I’m alright.”

Clarke turned her head to Miller and let go of his solid support. “Thank you, Nate.” Her smile was genuine. Heart-felt.

With a curt nod, a long blink, and the pursing of his lips Miller left them in the yard.

Bellamy swooped in, replacing Miller’s place at Clarke’s side in an instant.

“Let’s get you to medical.”

“Bellamy. Hey. Look at me. Bell!”

She moved her hand up to his chin and turned his face to hers. His eyes met hers and the panic slowly drained from his face at her calm, fond smile.

“I. Am. Fine. I just scraped my knee. Got a small cut. It’s fine. I do need it cleaned though. But it’s just a cut.”

Bellamy let out a big breath. One of his small smiles spread over his lips, the sheepish kind he used when he tried to tell a stupid joke to cheer her up or when she called him out for being excessively overprotective. Just like now.

“We should still get you to medical.”

Ever since she got back, ever since he got her back, he’d tried not to smother her, but any worries he had for her wellbeing would quickly escalate until he was certain she was safe and hadn’t been hurt. He couldn’t lose her. Not again. And especially not permanently, like the last person he’d- But that wasn’t the point. They were at the clinic now and her wound needed attention.

“Jump up,” he said, but still helped her up on the table. His hands lingered a moment on her hips, before he ducked his head and turned to find water and a clean cloth. By the time he turned around she’d removed the torn leggings, sitting only in her top and underwear. Her long, strong legs were hypnotising.

He knelt down in front of her and delicately held her ankle while he ran the damp cloth over the dried blood, removing the colour from her leg one swipe at a time. The bucket of water quickly turned pink.

“It’s not bleeding anymore.” Bellamy finally spoke. Finally filled the silence. “It’s a small cut. I don’t think you’ll need any stitches.”

“It doesn’t look like it, no.” Clarke sent him a small smile again. “You’re such a mother hen, you know that, right? The only thing you’re missing is a fun bandaid and kissing the boo-boo and then I should be good to go, right?” Clarke was laughing slightly at the end of the sentence.

Only, her laughter died quickly again when Bellamy moved his large hand from her ankle up her calf and his face came so close to her knee she should feel his breath.

“Like this?” he asked, keeping his eyes fixed on hers when his lips met her soft skin. She held her breath, partly in shock, partly not to scare him away.

He saw what he needed in her eyes, in her breathing that quickly elevated after the initial surprise, in the way she wet her lips and kept her mouth open in a slight O. He saw what he needed. He was so tired of holding back, but now he didn’t have to anymore.

He kissed further up her thigh, eyes still fixed on hers, still giving him the confirmation he needed.

She ran a hand through his dark unruly hair when his lips made it to the top of her thighs. After a few nibbles to the soft skin she pulled him up and met his lips with her own.

It was soft and slow, like they’d done it a million times, like they’d known each other like this before. But it was also emotional and all-consuming, fuelled by their passion, devotion, regret. Fuelled by the fact that they’d wasted so much time, and now they didn’t know how much time they had left.

Frenzy began to seep into their motions as the reality of their actions struck them.

Bellamy pulled her closer by her waist, securing her front against his. She was all soft curves, he was defined muscle. Her blonde hair was beautifully entwined through his golden fingers, his black hair grasped tight in her alabaster hands.

“Bellamy,” she gasped when his free hand roamed under the fabric of her top and his lips travelled down her neck.

At his name on her lips, he reluctantly left her neck. Eyes were locked once more.

Bellamy didn’t want to stop. Not now. Not when he’d finally let himself try. When he had finally had a taste. But he also knew that at even the slightest look of uncertainty on Clarke’s face he would stop. No matter how much effort it took.

He saw what he needed in her eyes and swooped in to catch her lips again. They met half way, neither of them wanting to waste even a fraction of a second more.

Both Bellamy’s where on her bare thighs now, moving further and further up until the tips of his fingers grazed the edge of her underwear.

Clarke kissed him harder, tightened her legs around him. He was ecstatic that she wanted to keep going.

When his hand cupped her through her underwear, she gasped and kissed him deeper. When he ran a finger through her slit over the fabric, her hips moved closer.

Bellamy was impatient to feel her skin to skin. To feel if she was wet or to feel as she became wet.

He kept his eyes on her when he knelt down in front of her again. Brown eyes met blue while his lips touched the silky skin of her thigh.

Inch after inch his face came closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. He could smell her now, a thick, sweet smell. His mouth was watering and his cock twitched.

His eyes had drifted shut at the smell of her, but when his hands made for the sides of her underwear his eyes locked with hers again, wordlessly asking her permission.

Clarke helped her get the fabric out from under her, a slightly awkward wiggle, soon forgotten by both of them the moment she was bare in front of him.

Bellamy was practically hypnotised by the first sight of the glistening skin. The lick to his lips was borderline obscure. It had Clarke winding her fingers through his hair again, this time pulling his face closer to what had him enthralled.

As soon as his mouth touched her she exhaled deeply, a breathy moan escaped her lips and Bellamy revelled in the sound.

She was so wet and soft under his lips. He wanted to dive in deeper.

When he spread her legs further and pulled her right to the edge of the table she let out an adorable little yelp and a small laugh that had Bellamy smile lovingly into her wet cunt before he dove in again.

He kissed his way from her entrance and all the way up her slit until he found her clit and began to give that special attention.

Soon her had her moaning and her body writhing under his licking and his sucking.

Clarke was tempted to lie back on the table, to fully submit to the feeling of Bellamy’s tongue running through her folds, his mouth sucking at the most delicious places. But something else was more tempting. If she placed a hand behind her and rested all her weight on that hand, she could see Bellamy as he ate her out.

It was a sight much better than Clarke had ever imagined.

When Bellamy looked up at her from his place between her thighs, the sight quickly got too much for Clarke.

She was right on the edge now and Bellamy knew it. A wave of pleasure soared through her, spilling even more of her arousal over Bellamy’s face. As soon as the fresh juices touched his tongue he moaned, which sent heavenly vibrations through her.

“Bellamy. Bell...”

His name on her lips as she came was the sweetest thing he’d ever experienced.

She sounded like sin, smelled like heaven, and tasted like it would be the end of him.

He managed to get a last swipe of his tongue over her, lapping up as much of her arousal as possible before she pulled him off her, too sensitive for any more stimulation.

He rested his cheek on her thigh as he watched her come to herself again. Her eyes, that had drifted shut in pleasure - the pleasure he had given her - slowly blinked open.

If he could have seen his own face he would have been surprised by the amounts of love and admiration visible in his features, in his eyes, in his small smile.

But Clarke saw. And she knew. And she returned the smile with one just as filled with adoration as his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!
> 
>  Remember, you can find my shared Bellarke blog here: [thebellarkes](http://thebellarkes.tumblr.com)  
> My The 100 blog here: [autumnkru](http://autumnkru.tumblr.com/)  
> And my main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100 + more) is found here: [reytheblakes](http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
